


Winding Down

by EndangeredLife (EndangeredMind)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby OP, M/M, OP breaks couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredLife
Summary: Optimus returns to his habsuite after a Christmas party determined to relax. However, it seems that fate has other ideas in store for him.





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forgotten_Logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/gifts).



Optimus groaned as he walked into his habsuite, looking down at rather swollen belly. Alright, that was the last time he was going out partying with the others! He had been sampling the festive treats humans called mince pies, and he was loving them! However, they didn’t help his frame, as they turned out to be incredibly fattening to Cybertronians. He had consumed well over 100 at the party, considering they were so small, but he couldn’t help it! They were just so damn moreish that he had to have more! Before he knew it, his belly had swollen, and he had gotten considerably thicker everywhere from his thighs to his pecs.

“What a party that was!” He sighed, listening to his tanks as they processed the food he had stuffed into his maw at the party. “Oooh, I’ll need to hit the gym, because I am getting a big mech!” He smirked, before scanning the room. He needed somewhere to sit down and fast! He was starting to feel drowsy. It must’ve been something that was put in those mince pies. “Heh, shouldn’t’ve eaten so many should I?” He chuckled and began massaging his swollen gut as he made his way over to the black sofa in the corner of the room.

:Man that was good! You ate loads Boss Bot!: Jazz’s voice came through on the comm-link, startling Optimus, who had been getting into a rather relaxed state. He sighed as he sat down on the couch, still recovering from the shock of Jazz popping in on the comm-link to notice the groaning sounds coming from the couch. It seemed that it had been built to support Optimus, but the engineers hadn’t accounted for any weight changes that might occur whilst the big mech would be using it. 

:Wow, are your joints creaking again Prime? I can hear them through the link!: Jazz teased, smirking to himself when he heard Optimus let out a loud chuckle, which masked more groaning noises as the couch sagged heavily from the weight it was expected to support. Optimus sighed and leaned back, humming a bit before speaking to the saboteur. :Of course Jazz, but you should remember that you’re older than me, so in reality it should be your joints that are creaking and not mine!: He snickered, before his optics widened in surprise as an almighty groan came from the poor overworked sofa.

Jazz flinched as a loud thud was heard, and he immediately feared the worst. However, his fears were quickly dispelled when he heard Optimus groan a bit. :Are you ok? That was like a mini earthquake!: He listened and waited for the mech’s response, wanting to make sure that he was alright, and he wouldn’t have to call Ratchet at this ridiculous time, as the medic was in much needed recharge. :I am fine Jazz. It seemed that my couch could not support my weight, and it gave way. Remind me to order a new one soon!:


End file.
